fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Realizations: August's final stand against corruption.
It was a nice day in Onibus, though to August, pretty much everyday was nice. The letters had disturbed him to a point where he didn't know what to think. His parents were alive? That's unlikely. August tipped his hat forward to block out the sun's rays when he heard a laugh. " So, you still have that old hat, huh? Boy you've sure grown since we last saw you." August turned and readied his revolver spell, at least to startle the person. " You know, you're not going to be very popular if you keep being so jumpy." His dad, Joviyus stood before him. " Excuse me for being suspicious, last time I heard from you or mom was when you left me at that godforsaken orphanage. You have got a lot of explaining to do." August changed his revolver stance into his pistol stance, getting tired of the nonsense his father had put him through. " You and I don't care about the past, that's just the way we are isn't it. We only care about the here and now. That's how we all were, even your mother." Joviyus shook his head, staring downward. " What happened to her?" August asked still not lowering his guard " There were things I had to do to get the object of the mission we were on, you understand right? After all you're part of this clan of jokers right?" A beam of light went through Joviyus' arm causing him to grasp it. " Don't EVER call my family that again! Don't laugh at their pain until you've experienced it yourself, this guild took me in at my lowest time, and dealt with me when they could have killed me for running my mouth off in the same manner you are. This is my home, and I don't care what you say about me, but you're not going to talk bad about the guardian lion dogs of Onibus. Now, allow me to demonstrate the power of this guild, Everyone's Determination, Bullet Magic!: Russian Roulette Bullet. August fired his revolver spell and the sheer power blew Joviyus onto his back where August stood over him with a pistol spell at the ready. " Go ahead, knock me off, send me to hell, it's what you want to do, because you know I would. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, August you have so much power at your disposal, seize it and grasp the reigns of the world in your hand." Another streak of light hit Joviyus' shoulder. " Shut up. Nobody told you to speak." He pointed to the guild's gates. " You see these gates, you're not allowed to pass through them, in fact if you do, I will kill you, if you so much as make a move I think is hostile towards this guild or town, I will kill you, now get up and get out of my sight before I change my mind." August turned but not before throwing his hat on the ground. " Oh yeah, by the way Joviyus, you're wrong. The apple can fall far from the tree, some of the most heinous parents and care givers can spawn some amazing heroes."